The inventive concept relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device by using a plasma etching apparatus.
A plasma etching apparatus may be used to manufacture a semiconductor device. The plasma etching apparatus may plasma-etch a wafer by using plasma in a process chamber. When plasma-etching a wafer in a process chamber is performed by using the plasma etching apparatus, it is difficult to control plasma uniformity on the wafer, and thus, etching uniformity may be reduced.